


Overwhelmed

by Sssyzygy1



Category: Shamy - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssyzygy1/pseuds/Sssyzygy1
Summary: ONE SHOT: SHAMY :  During his wedding vows, Sheldon claims he is overwhelmed by Amy, but even if he can't tell her how he feels, he will spend his life showing her.  How did Sheldon REALLY feel during his honeymoon?For my fellow Shamy shippers, and the beautiful ladies at the Dischord.  Special thanks to rgbcn and kg for the inspiration.  This fic is a direct response to that careless line- we all know which one- in YS last week.  My #TTM offering,
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 11





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rgbcn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgbcn/gifts), [kpg03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpg03/gifts).



The limousine they had charted was luxurious, plush, and extremely comfortable. Sheldon had seen to that. As a man who preferred being driven around primarily because it made him feel important, he could certainly get used to the comfort that this service provided. More, he was secure in the cleanliness of the service, as there was a lingering scent of the chemical used to clean the carpets, which he found comforting. He leaned back and glanced at Amy, studying her as she settled in next to him. Her face mirrored the emotions he himself felt; happy, excited, tired, complete. She was simply glowing with the euphoria of the day. And who could blame her?

The day- their Wedding Day- had been more perfect than even he could have imagined. The heady excitement of their scientific discovery coupled with meeting Mark Hamill? That alone had surpassed all his expectations. But the singularly most perfect thing about the day? Amy herself. As always, she overwhelmed him, but in the most stimulating way. Almost from that first moment, he felt comfortable, accepted, and safe with her. More? He had found in her his partner, his helper, his mate, and now, finally, his wife. He leaned back into the cushions of the limo and sighed happily as Amy snuggled up to him, laying her head upon his shoulder. He felt the now-familiar softness of her hair against his cheek as he leaned to touch his head to hers.

Yes, the day had been perfect. _Well, almost perfect._ One more beautiful act remained. Hearing Amy's breathing deepen, indicating she had slipped into a light sleep, he took her hand in his, brought it to his lips, and laid a gentle kiss upon it, before settling their joined hands on his knee. He glanced out the darkened window and smiled as the lights of the city blurred past as the limo made its way to the hotel where their honeymoon suite awaited their arrival.

**xxxxxx**

The bellboy opened the door to their room and brought their bags into the open space. Both Sheldon and Amy had no need to open the bags tonight as they had all they needed in the overnight bags that Sheldon carried. They had used his efficient system for packing and were prepared for anything, as always. After Sheldon had instructed the bellboy to stick the bags into the corner of the room, and had tipped the young man, he was left alone with Amy in the room. He looked at her and found her rocking back and forth in her dress, dancing. _My Amy, so adorable._ His smile widened over his face as he watched her spin a quick circle and laugh cheerfully.

"Wasn't everything wonderful? I'm just so happy, Sheldon. I love you, so much!" She reached for his hand, her eyes calling him closer. He suddenly felt proprietary. _My WIFE is reaching for me._

As desire pierced into him as quickly as a lightning rod, Sheldon moved toward her, accepting her hand in his. He wasted no time accepting her brief kiss. As they parted, he kept hold of both her hands, and he laid another kiss upon her brow before answering.

"Yes, everything was wonderful. Are you ready for your wedding present?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his lips pulled up into a teasing smile.

Misunderstanding his intentions, Amy's eyes clouded over with confusion. "But Sheldon, I thought that we decided that splurging on both Harry Potter plays in New York was our gift to one another?"

"Not that gift, Lil' lady. _Our_ gift." To make his point clear, he leaned in and kissed her lightly, but before long, that gentle longing built into a deep need for her, just as it always did. There was just something about kissing Amy that made him feel… Well, it just made him _feel_. He felt the heat move through his body and felt his arousal grow as the kiss deepened. Lifting his hands to frame her face, he held her to him, lengthening the pleasure. He heard the little whimper she made that caused the clenching of his abdomen and he groaned, parting from her for just a single intake of breath before plunging them both into a visceral battle of tongues and teeth. Finally, they pulled apart, both gasping as they opened their eyes to gaze at one another and catch their collective breath.

"OH! " she began, " _That_ present!" He chuckled as he watched her reach up to touch her swollen lips. "Yes, yes I am ready if you are," she finished.

He chuckled, knowing full well that he was already quite _ready_ for her if the bulge in his pants was any indication. He may not be like other men- constantly thinking of coitus- but he _was_ always thinking of _Amy_. Being with her - in _that_ way- was a craving that never seemed to go away. He couldn't always understand it. He wasn't a physical person, but he was an AMY person. Sometimes his craving for her simmered for weeks, but then out of nowhere, he would find himself boiling over, demanding her attention.

"I'm always ready for you," he admitted truthfully, biting his lip.

He watched her cheeks redden as he leaned in to kiss her deeply once more. He felt her hand move tentatively up his torso, following the pathway of the buttons of his shirt, until it sat carefully over his heart. Her other hand moved up and over his cheek, to let her fingers dance over the outer shell of his ear. He was reaching his boiling point already, he could tell.

He pulled apart from her lips, and rested his forehead against hers, as he ran his hands up and down her arms, feeling the lacy fabric of her dress.

"This is a beautiful dress, and as I said, you look beautiful in it."

"Thank you, Sheldon." She looked down briefly, as though shy.

"Now,…" he said, his voice luring her eyes back to his, "Let's get you out of it, immediately."

A flirty, dangerous smile crossed her features and she kissed him teasingly pulling his bottom lip between hers for just a moment, before finishing the kiss and turning without a word and glancing over her shoulder. Her hair cascading down her back, in lovely loose curls, and her eyes shone with mischief. He gulped, feeling overcome by her loveliness.

"You'll have to help me," she began, that same mischief clear in her tone, as she pursed her lips at him. "I can't reach the buttons."

"I bet you can't, you Vixen," he muttered, almost under his breath.

His hands began to deftly undo the tiny pearl buttons that lined the length of her torso. "This is taking entirely too long," he grumbled, before placing a kiss upon her neck that made her giggle. Doubling his efforts, slowly but surely, a thin line of her creamy skin became clear to his touch. The symbolism and mountainous importance of freeing her from her wedding garments was not lost on him. He took a deep breath and unclasped the last button, which sat just at the apex of her luscious bottom. Stealing himself for the rush of need he knew was coming, Sheldon spread the fabric of the dress apart, baring her full-back to him. He had expected some sort of undergarment, but luckily it appeared to have been sewn directly into her dress. He ran a finger down the delicate skin the length of her spine and felt the expected punch of arousal roll back into his abdomen as he watched her shiver at his touch.

"Turn," he commanded gruffly. She obeyed quickly, her hands grasping the garment to her chest. He looked her over slowly, up and down. Her hair fell over her shoulder, and her gaze was cast to him: hopeful, magnetic, expectant. Checking his primal need to gather her up, toss her over his shoulder and throw her to the bed, Sheldon took three deep breathes to calm himself. His eyes couldn't seem to get enough of her, and they took her in like a drowning man gasping for air.

The silence between them was rife with promise, potent with power.

Holding her gaze, Sheldon lifted his hand to brush his fingers across her collar bone, pushing the remaining fabric from her shoulder. Amy pulled her arm from the sleeve of her dress, holding the sagging material across her bosom with the other hand. Once freed, she replaced her hand back upon her chest. Sheldon repeated the action on the other side and watched as the fabric was released from her upper torso. Unable to wait even one more second, he reached for her waist and crushed her to him in a blazing kiss. Her hands lifted to hold him, and the fabric pressed tight between their bodies.

Breathlessly, he pulled apart from her and pushed and peeled her dress away from her body, in eager anticipation, until it lay upon the floor. Amy stood in the center of her dress, her hands wrapped shyly around her rosy breasts, naked but for a pair of pink, satin high heels, and a pair of white, lacy panties with a pink bow in the center. Momentarily breathless, he reached out his hand, Amy reached out gingerly, took his offered hand, and stepped out of her dress. He pulled her to him and wrapped his hands around her waist. His hands moved lazily up her naked torso until he held her breasts in his palms Ghosting his fingers over her nipples, he felt her moan against his lips.

"Sheldon," she whispered, running her hands to his silk bow tie, undoing it slowly as she stared into his eyes. He gulped as she pulled it from his neck and let it slip from her fingers to the floor. Then there was a rush of movement, as both his hands, and hers, made short work of his jacket, shirt, undershirt, and belt. He stood before her, naked from the waist up. He shivered as Amy's hands drifted down to unclasp his button and he gasped aloud as she ran her hand over him.

Impatient now, he pushed his pants and underwear past his hips until they fell to the floor. Dragging his eyes away from Amy, he focused his attention on removing his Flash socks and his shoes. In that brief moment of distraction, Amy had climbed onto the bed, and lay, posed, and stunning; her back against the pillows piled against the headboard, her legs, straight and crossed at the ankles (her heels still present). She was a vision, and the sight of her caused sweat to break out on his brow and oddly enough, across his stomach. His eyes followed the line of cascading curls to her nipples peeking out from beneath them. He lifted his eyes to her beckoning gaze, a gentle smile set upon her face.

Suddenly feeling tongue-tired, he couldn't help but whisper, "Dark Matter." He watched their unspoken understanding fill her eyes, and a flush across her cheeks. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly nervous. He and Amy had been intimate several times before, but this felt different. It _was_ different. This time he was making her his wife, in every way. This time, when they joined, it would be as permanent as fusion.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked, wondering why he hadn't yet moved to join her. "Come join me," she patted the bed gently beside her. Her smiled illuminated her face, and the room… and his heart. She was like a comet blazing across the deepest recesses of space. He moved, crawling across the bed, magnetically drawn to her like a moth drawn to a flame. When he was poised above her, he kissed her, sliding his tongue against hers and he ran his hands over her breasts once more. He trailed kisses over her cheeks, over her closed eyelids, and down to the crevice of her neck. She shivered beneath him and he let his kisses move further down across her collarbone and he whispered his tongue across her breast. Taking her nipple between his lips, he blew his breath across it and then laved his tongue over the tip. A groan issued from her lips, driving him to move his lips across her chest and lavish attention to the other nipple. Amy groaned again, wrapping her arms around his head and holding him there for a moment.

Invigorated by the sound, he moved his lips down across her torso, to her belly. He pressed a kiss to the pink bow on her panties before slipping his fingers into the band and pulling them down and off over her heels. Pulling first one and then the other heel from her feet, he tossed them across the room, as she giggled. Then her eyes met his and the giggle died upon her lips. The spark between became a flame.

He broke her gaze and kissed his way up her inner thigh to her center. He paused, considering. He had not pleasured Amy in this way before, but it felt oddly right for tonight to be the first time. He looked up at her from his place between her legs, seeking her consent. She shook her head, indicating her permission. He bent his head and kissed her center, experimenting. He slipped his tongue over her, tasting, and then, finding her flavor unique and the light musk of her incredibly arousing, he supped there as her cries of pleasure filled the room. She squirmed, her hips rising from the bed, and her hands grasping at the comforter she lay upon. He groaned and held Amy's hips down as he penetrated her with his tongue and his fingers in equal parts. Her body was covered with a sheen of sweat, and her moans were echoing against the walls. Following instinct, he took her clitoris into his mouth and sucked hard. Amy's body bowed off the bed and she cried his name. Collapsing upon the bed, her body quaking with pleasure, she gasped for breath as he moved over her.

He took her face in his hands, and whispered her name, "Amy," she moved her head to face his, but her eyes remained closed. "Amy? Amy! Look at me." He watched her eyes flutter open.

"Sheldon that was … incredible. You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to," he assured her. Her smile touched him deeply. He could wait no longer. Amy," he pressed himself against her heat, shaking with desire. She lifted her hips and he brushed against her opening.

He closed his eyes and the world faded away; the room, the universe all came down to this one thing: His Amy. All he could see was her image, and the need for her was more than he could bear.

He moaned, "Amy, I … please?"

She took his face in her hands, her eyes communicating her own need. "Now," she whispered,

He raised himself to his elbows and pressed himself inside of her, his body quivering as her body bowed, accepting him, completing their union. They both groaned as they joined as one. He settled there, inside of her, and held her gaze.

"I love you," they murmured in unison.

And then he moved within her, slow and sweet, and desperate. His body demanded and hers answered. With a proprietary fervency, he claimed her again and again as his own, harder, faster, deeper. Her name ran through his mind like a mantra with each thrust; Amy, Amy, Amy. There was nothing but her name, and her body as she wrapped herself around him. When she came, her cry of joy calling to his own, he succumbed to her call and emptied all that he was inside of her, her name upon his lips.

Loathe to move away from her, he groaned, rolling with her, so that she lay, splayed across his chest. He took her hand and held it against his heart. She pressed a kiss upon their joined hands and closed her eyes. His heart felt full and light, and happy. This must be that elusive, mysterious "happily-ever-after". Within moments, they both drifted into a content and deep sleep. Sometime in the night, they woke, loved again, showered, and dressed in their nightclothes before returning to their slumber.

As was his habit, Sheldon rose early, even after a late night. Rolling over, he saw Amy, still sleeping. Taking in the time, he knew they must both wake if they were to make the most of the first day of their honeymoon. Leaning over to her, he shook her gently and woke her with a gentle kiss upon her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and her head turned toward him, with a drowsy smile. As always, he was overwhelmed, in the best way.

"Good morning, Wife." His grin was wide and full of promise.

Her answering grin mirrored his own, "Good morning, Husband."

And it began their first morning as husband and wife.

**xxxxxx**


End file.
